Amor y Destino
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: Luego de haber sido víctima del "Riot of the Blood" Vice reflexiona sobre las decisiones que las llevaron a Mature y a ella a terminar así.


_**Amor y Destino**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" pertenecen a SNK Playmore. Esta historia es de mi propiedad y no debe ser usada sin mi consentimiento.

**Advertencias: Muerte de personaje. **

"Algunas veces me pregunto cómo llegamos hasta esta instancia?" dijo cierta castaña de cabello corto y ojos cafés, ya no sentía su cuerpo, sólo un gran dolor que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma, volteó a su lado izquierdo y yacía su compañera, completamente sin vida, era rubia, ojos azules y sumamente bella. "Mature... vaya que nos metimos en una grande, difícil de salir, no es así?" no importaba con que tono lo dijera, o si era alto o bajo, ella no podía escucharla, nadie podía. Era un escenario tétrico, un estadio completamente destruido, las personas allí estaban muertas, al igual que su compañera. Juzgando por el dolor y la temperatura que su cuerpo tenía, no le faltaba mucho a ella para seguir a Mature, lentamente se estaba muriendo. _"Me lo merezco... hice sufrir a mucha gente. Maté de manera cruel a muchas también..." _

"La amistad es algo completamente extraño..." comenzó "Nunca fuimos amigas, no de esas que se contaban todo, que se apoyaban en todo, tú y yo nos burlábamos de eso... pero sin darnos cuenta... comenzamos a ser así... a darnos consejos, a apoyarnos, después de todo, éramos aliadas, debíamos ser unidas..." cerró sus ojos y al volverlos a abrir, vio el cielo oscuro por las nubes que lo colmaron, "Quién diría... que la única persona que amé con todo mi corazón sería capaz de hacerme esto?" La mente de Vice se llenó de recuerdos, de cuando era niña y se dio cuenta que era diferente, sobre todo cuando al instante de la muerte de Rugal fue víctima del "Riot of the Blood" allí se dio cuenta que era Hakkeshu, que su deber era servir a Orochi, es decir toda su vida la habían entrenado para eso, para servir a su Señor, un ente al que no conocía pero estaba consciente que él le había dado la fuerza inhumana que poseía, también era consciente que sólo había siete más como ella. Le decían que su deber era ser asesina y le asignaban misiones en las cuales las víctimas siempre tenían lazos de unión con Orochi. Pero el recuerdo más fuerte que se le presentó, fue cuando decidió unir fuerzas con Mature.

**Flashback**

**Vice se encontraba sola en las calles de Shibuya, hacía mucho que no salía, al menos no sola, así que se dirigió al parque. Allí se sentó en una banca y vio a las personas felices, sonriendo, reunidas con amigos, familiares, hasta que vio a una rubia, con un cabello largo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, no parecía mayor que ella, pero le llamó la atención que estuviera completamente sola. Ella no era de hablar con nadie, su familia se quejaba de ello, siempre rebelde, agresiva, los demás decían que era como si ella odiara a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente, una adolescente de su edad estaba al igual que ella, sola, mirando la puesta de sol, sin pensarlo, casi por inercia, la castaña comenzó a caminar hacía la rubia, cuando llegó a su lado, se sentó en la banca. La rubia la vio, su compañera parecía triste, perdida, así que comenzó a hacer conversación "Cómo te llamas?" La castaña posó sus ojos cafés en esa chica y contestó "Vice, tengo 19 años, tú qué tal?" La rubia también hizo contacto visual con Vice y dejó ver sus brillantes ojos azules "Es un placer, Vice. Soy Mature y tengo 20. Si me preguntas que tal, deberé de responderte... que hoy no es uno de mis mejores días..." finalizó con un largo suspiro "A ti cómo te trata la vida?" siguió, ninguna despegaba su mirada de la otra, la castaña bajó la mirada hasta las uñas largas, pero excelentemente cuidadas que Mature poseía, quien siguió la línea de sus ojos y vio sus manos "Son mi defensa personal" dijo con una sonrisa "Cualquiera que me moleste, estará completamente muerto..." ambas rieron "Te me haces familiar..." en ese instante, pensó en los ocho de Orochi, los Hakkeshu "Tú... tienes sangre de... él... de Orochi." "Si, tú también por lo que siento... fui entrenada para servirlo siendo una asesina, ya sabes, eliminando a la oposición." Vice estaba completamente sorprendida "Tal vez no creerás esto, pero igual yo..." la rubia sonrió al oír la contestación "Entonces, tú y yo somos completamente iguales..." rápidamente vio su reloj, fastidiada "Debería reunirme con alguien, pero... es más divertido hablar contigo Vice. Quieres ir a tomar un trago y seguimos la conversación?" La castaña aceptó y ambas fueron a un bar. Allí bebieron, se divirtieron como nunca y ambas hablaron de todo sobre ellas, familia, amigos, estilos de vidas, completamente todo. **

**Al día siguiente, Goenitz las reclutó a ambas y les dijo quien era él, ambas se miraron con una sonrisa, sabiendo ya quien era, un Rey Celestial, tenía un rango más alto que el de ellas pero eso no significaba que era mejor que ellas. Horas después, estaban solas y Vice propuso algo a su compañera "Y si formamos equipo? Ya sabes cooperar, seamos aliadas. Te parece?" terminó extendiendo su mano, Mature sonrió y se la estrechó en señal que aceptaba la propuesta de la castaña. "Aliadas..." **

Ahora Vice veía a su aliada, pálida, fría y desangrada, ella sentía que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, pero no sentía sus huesos, no podía moverse, sólo sentía dolor. "Mature... sé que es algo tarde, pero, siempre te quise como una amiga, eras la única que me había dicho que era igual a alguien, que pensabas como yo... fuiste mi mejor y única amiga. Por suerte, yo también pronto te seguiré y cobraremos venganza a ese desgraciado de Goenitz quien sabía de esto, teníamos en razón en no confiar mucho en ese maldito bastardo." Comenzó a reír despacio, casi irónicamente, sus ojos lagrimeaban no por dolor sino por ira, sus vidas terminaban así, de esa manera, ellas se imaginaban una muerte parecida pero no tan pronto, no tan jóvenes, el deseo de ambas era vivir una vida normal, ser felices, aunque para eso, debían traicionar a su clan pero eso era lo de menos. Otro recuerdo llegó a la mente de la castaña, fue cuando conoció a Iori Yagami y se enamoró de él.

**Flashback**

**Mature y Vice estaban reunidas con Goenitz "Bien, lo de Rugal Bernstein salió como lo planeamos, aunque tardó más de lo esperado, finalmente se cumplió. No soportó el poder de Orochi y su cuerpo se destruyó... Ahora les tengo otra víctima..." ambas estaban interesadas en la misión "Quién es el afortunado?" dijo la rubia. "Iori. Yagami, Iori. Él es el último descendiente del clan Yagami, deben vigilarlo, no queremos que arruine nuestros planes o sí?" Vice y Mature sonrieron "No se preocupe Señor... nos encargamos de... Rugal... nos encargaremos de este también." La rubia terminó de decir, aunque su voz se quebró un poco al decir el nombre de su antiguo jefe. Goenitz sonrió y las dejó ir a buscar, vigilar e investigar a ese sujeto. **

**Mature y Vice habían pasado tres días siguiendo en silencio a Iori, la castaña sentía interés por conocer a ese sujeto, después de todo, sentía algo extraño luego de verlo por primera vez, no entendía qué era, puesto que nunca en su vida entera había sentido algo así, su corazón se aceleraba cuando lo veía, eso pasaba todos los días desde que se les había asignado esa misión pero no dijo nada, sólo dejaba que un sin fin de emociones recorriera su cuerpo hasta llegar a los nervios. **

"Nadie sabía lo que sentí... Ni siquiera Mature... pensé que si lo contaba me vería más débil y no deseaba eso... mas tampoco deseaba terminar así..." la castaña tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero resistía las incontenibles ganas de llorar, como una niña pequeña en una noche de tormenta eléctrica, aunque su panorama no ayudara en nada a contenerse, su aliada y amiga yacía sin vida a unos pocos metros de ella, sin embargo, lo que las había dejado en sus últimas instancias de vida no era nada más que su culpa, si no fuera por el enamoramiento que tenía por ese particular miembro del clan Yagami y la traición cometida hacía su propio clan, las llevaron a ese extremo, a estar sufriendo un interminable dolor tanto físico como emocional. "Deseábamos una vida normal... por eso... cometimos una gran estupidez, traicionar y desear modificar el destino... pero debimos saber con Mature que eso nunca sería posible de hacer."

**Flashback...**

**Luego del primer encuentro entre Iori y ellas, la castaña seguía flechada por él, pero no lo entendía, seguía sin entender el porqué, si pensaba en el aspecto, el pelirrojo era fuerte, poseía buena intuición pero eso era todo lo que lo hacía especial. Entonces, porqué su corazón y su cuerpo se estremecían cuando lo veía? Qué había de especial en un sujeto como él que la hacía sentir a ella especial cuando no lo era? Pero la que menos comprendía y la más importante para ella, qué era el amor? Todas esas preguntas dominaban la mente de Vice, sin embargo, no encontraba respuesta alguna que la satisficiera, así que, decidió tragarse su orgullo y preguntar a su aliada, quien había sentido algo parecido pero de mayor intensidad por Rugal Bernstein. **

**Mature estaba sentada en el sofá del cuarto de hotel que compartían, leyendo una novela y bebiendo una copa de vino blanco, la castaña sin decir nada se sienta a su lado y fija su mirada en ella. "Qué sucede Vice? Por qué no has dejado de mirarme en los pasados diez segundos?" Vice bajó la mirada y se sonrojó a más no poder. "Mature... qué... qué es el amor? Qué significa si... te enamoraste de alguien?" La rubia baja el libro de su vista y ve a su amiga roja como una cereza, la vergüenza la había invadido al momento de preguntar esas cosas a su colega, quien, sin decir una palabra sonríe y comienza a explicar que es el amor "El amor es... cuando sientes que una persona es especial y te hace feliz estar a su lado. Cuando sientes que esa persona te complementa o es como tú, cuando sientes que sin ella no vives, cuando tu corazón te dice 'Es la indicada para ti... no la dejes ir...' Por qué lo preguntas?" La castaña analizaba cada frase dicha por Mature **_**"Alguien que ocupa un lugar especial en tu corazón... alguien que te hace sentir especial... alguien que te complementa... alguien que si llegara a faltarte, dejas de vivir feliz..." **_**"Mature, creo que estoy enamorada de Yagami... es decir, cuando lo veo, mi corazón late a mil por hora, estoy nerviosa, me siento feliz... dime, es eso lo que siento? Amor?" La rubia asiente "A mí me pasaba lo mismo con Rugal, por eso me dolió mucho su muerte... pero traté de ser fuerte y olvidar mis sentimientos... aunque me costó un año y medio volver a mi rutina normal." "Nunca pensé que te golpeó tan fuerte su muerte... sabía que sufrías pero no sabía hasta qué punto..." dijo en un tono serio, la rubia pensó un poco, luego decidió preguntar a Vice "Crees que Yagami es el indicado para ti?" la castaña ríe y responde "Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? Nunca amé a nadie, menos de esta manera... pero mi corazón dice que él es para mí... Aunque sólo el tiempo lo dirá..." **

"Estaba tan equivocada... me mataste sin siquiera dudarlo... nos lastimaste de una manera inhumana... me rompiste todos los huesos de mi cuerpo... pero el dolor que causaste en mi fría y maldita alma... es algo imposible de perdonar. Entonces, dime por qué no te odio...? Arrebataste nuestras vidas y aún así no logro odiarte... qué mal funciona mi corazón que aún después de roto... te sigue amando con la misma intensidad que el primer día... Iori..." En ese momento, fue suficiente, la castaña comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, no por dolor físico pero sí emocional, su amiga, su única amiga asesinada frente a sus ojos, luego siguió ella y el resultado final... su cuerpo y su alma hecho pedazos...

**Flashback...**

**Su equipo había llegado a cuartos de final, faltaba poco para las semi finales pero su plan se descubrió antes de tiempo, Iori las escuchó manteniendo una conversación telefónica con Goenitz que lo hizo dudar de las verdaderas intenciones de sus compañeras. "Quiénes son ustedes?" Mature y Vice quedaron en silencio "Ya te lo hemos dicho, vamos tras Kyo Kusanagi, al igual que tú." El pelirrojo se enfureció aún más "A ver par de malditas desgraciadas, quiénes son ustedes, quién las mandó a investigarme...? Debí saber que había algo más detrás de esto... Qué desean ver? Mi fuerza? Creo que eso ya lo vieron... qué quieren de mí? No debí confiar en ustedes, yo no deseaba entrar... pero ambas me manipularon, no es así? Soy una simple marioneta para ustedes... verdad?" Mature pensó rápido una respuesta "Te diré la verdad sobre nosotras, Yagami, nuestro jefe desea eliminar a Kyo Kusanagi del mapa. Nos envío a entretenerte para que no llegaras a él antes que Kyo y así poder matarlo. Pero ya nos hemos cansado de mentirte así que, esa es la verdad..." Iori estaba enfurecido por lo que sus oídos escucharon, que otra persona asesine a su mayor enemigo en el mundo entero era lo peor que podría pasarle. Lleno de ira siguió caminando, venció a Chizuru Kagura y llegó finalmente a Goenitz, jefe de Vice y Mature. Luego de una larga batalla, Goenitz descubrió que fue traicionado por sus empleadas, él rogaba a las mujeres que lo ayudaran, pero ambas miraban cómo Iori, con ayuda de Kyo y Chizuru, lo destrozaba con una maléfica y alegre sonrisa. "Ahora ya no necesitamos a ese imbécil para despertar a nuestro Señor..." dijo la rubia a su colega, mientras disfrutaban la escena. **

**Antes de abandonar el mundo de los mortales, Goenitz dijo a Vice y Mature que sería su salvador el encargado de enviarlas al otro lado. Al principio, ellas no comprendieron el significado de esa frase hasta que el Rey Celestial del viento causó el "Riot of the Blood" en Iori, haciéndolas pagar a las dos asesinas que lo habían traicionado. La primera en ser destrozada fue Mature, quién sólo pudo gritar del dolor que sentía mientras el heredero Yagami quebraba y destrozaba su cuerpo con mucha facilidad. Vice, al ver eso, sintió miedo por su vida, era la primera vez que sentía algo así. Cuando llegó su turno, la castaña vio al ahora enfurecido y enloquecido Iori a los ojos, **_**"Ese... no puedes ser tú... yo... yo te amo, te amo y sin saber esto vas a asesinarme... vas a destrozarme como lo hiciste con Mature... Supongo que me lo merezco por querer cambiar mi destino..." **_**en ese momento, no pudo defenderse de los ataques de Iori y acabó destrozada al igual que su compañera, con la diferencia que, Yagami no sólo destrozó su cuerpo sino también su alma.**

Vice estaba en sus últimos minutos de vida, abrió los ojos, miró al cielo y siguió llorando, pero antes de dejar el mundo de los vivos, expresó sus sentimientos "Iori... Yagami... Te amo... siempre te amé y siempre te amaré..." en ese momento, cerró los ojos y dejó salir su último suspiro. En ese momento, dejó ese mundo feliz porque finalmente tuvo el valor de expresar sus sentimientos.


End file.
